


Ele é frio

by krful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful
Summary: Stanley se sente frio depois de tudo que passou em sua vida, e está cansado de não ter cores
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ele é frio

**E** ra a madrugada de sexta-feira para sábado. Um cheiro de café fresco pairava no ar vindo da cozinha da cabana. A única pessoa acordada da casa era Stanley, que aguardava pacientemente o preparo da bebida.

Pegou uma xícara, despejando o café quente dentro desta. Queria se manter acordado por algum motivo que nem ele próprio sabia. Passara tanto tempo tentando trazer seu irmão de volta que já havia se acostumado com isso.

A única coisa que Stanley queria era parecer menos frio. Tanta coisa havia acontecido em sua infância e adolescência que ficou um tempo sem se preocupar com o que pensava ou a forma como agia, só queria ainda ter um lugar para chamar de seu — mesmo que soubesse que era a casa de Stanford.

Tudo parecia tão frio desde que saiu da residência de seus pais. As paredes se tornaram vazias, as cores acabaram ficando menos vivas, e as pessoas viraram mais falsas. Nunca soube em quem confiar, pois só teve seu irmão durante toda a sua vida e perdeu-o em um piscar de olhos.

Não sabia que ainda tinha família, muito menos que ainda conseguiria ser feliz naquela cidade. Isso só mudou quando Mabel e Dipper foram passar as férias lá, o que deu para ele mais esperanças de continuar suas tentativas de tirar o irmão de onde quer que ele estivesse — tentativas que, até então, eram falhas e só o atrasaram em sua busca.

Até então, Stanley foi visto como o vilão da história, sendo a pessoa que havia roubado o nome, a casa e a vida de Ford, tendo sido confundido até mesmo entre a irmã mais nova. Isso havia acontecido, mas ninguém entendia o motivo. Demorou para perceberem que o porquê disso foi para ele recuperar tudo o que estava perdido em sua existência.

Aquele homem sabia que era frio e sem vida, porém, ele sempre esteve tentando voltar para as cores. Ele era frio, todavia depois que conseguiu recuperar sua família, ele havia voltado para as cores, e ninguém tiraria isso dele.


End file.
